The Story of Inabikari
by xXGothicVampiressXx
Summary: A girl who can't remember her past joins the Akasuki. She becomes friends with Konan but most people see her as a danger. Even the leader won't look her in the eye. But can she overcome her problems? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Ok this series will have some OCs so shut up and deal with it also this series will have an interesting plotline and i created a village for the sake of my OCs

Chapter One: Inabikari

Inabikari's POV(point of view for those who don't know)

My name is Inabikari Akuma. I don't remember much, in fact anything the happened before I turned 14, I don't remember. I'm 16 now and I don't know what village I'm from. I've been living in a forest surrounding the ruins of a village. I'm an excelent ninja and hunter. I've been living off of fish and deer. I'm extremely fast and I'm strong too. It's hard living in a forest but I've been here for as long as I can remember so it's easy for me. I'm heading over to the ruins to look for anything that might be useful. There's one building that's still standing it's a huge tower in the center of the ruins. "Kage! Where are you boy?!" I called out as I searched for my pet wolf. I started towards the lake when a big black wolf with bright blue eyes, simalar to my pink ones, tackled me. "Kage there you are. We're going to the ruins today, so we can see if there's anything there we might need," I said to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a very long walk through the forest we arrived at the ruins. "I guess we'll start at the tower." I tell Kage and start walking towards the center of the village. I look around and see alot of loose bricks near the crumble buildings. "Hm...I might be able to use some of these bricks to make a shelter for us Kage," I said as Kage barked happily. "I hope we find some arrows I'm running out and I don't have anything to use to make more," I explained to Kage but then Kage stopped walking and looked around. "What's wrong Kage?" I asked him as he started to run towards a crumbling building.

"Damn it Deidara! You lost the picture of the girl didn't you?"I heard someone say.

"No! It's right here Sasori no Danna, un," I heard another voice say. I reached for my bow and six arrows. I notched the arrows to my bowstring and jump over the wall seperating me from the voices with Kage behind me.

"Who are you and why are you here," I said as I pulled back the arrows and then fired them at the two men in front of me pinning them both to a tree.

"We don't want to hurt you, un! Well he might, but I don't, un!" the blonde teen said.

"We're just here to ask you to join the akatsuki, we won't hurt you," answered the redhead.

"What's in it for me?" I demand as I reach for two more arrows.

"You won't have to hunt for food or rummage through these ruins to find arrows and other thing you may need," the redhead told her

. "Okay I only got one more question. Can I bring my wolf?" I asked him.

"If it gets us back sooner then fine," the redhead answered, "My name's Sasori by the way."

"I'm Inabikari and my wolf's name is Kage," I tell Sasori.

"I'm Deidara,un!" the blonde said.

"Is he always like that?" I ask Sasori.

"Yeah he is," Sasori answered.

"I feel bad for you," I told him.

"My legs hurt I'm gonna fly, un," Deidara told us.

"You can fly?" I ask supprised.

"Yeah, un!" Deidara said as hopped onto the giant clay bird he created.

"Okay, today is offically the weirdest day of my life," I told no one in particular.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Retard Avenue-------------------------------

Inabikarii: I like this story!

Deidara:Yeah it's cool!

Jenny: Thanks!

Sasori: I really like the story too.

Jenny: Yay Sasori-kun is here! -glomps-

Sasori: I feel so loved!

Jenny: You should!

Deidara: I feel so unwanted...

Jenny: Awww I'm sorry DeiDei-kun! -hugs-

Deidara: Well Read & Review!

Jenny: Because reviews make Inabikari remember stuff!

Inabikari: Whut? Am I s'pposed to say somethin'?

Everyone else: ...douche...


	2. Author's Best Friend's Note

_**Author's Best Friend's Note: **_

The idiot who writes this story has just moved and has to share a computer with her assholish brother and only has a computer on the week ends and days off. Idiot will be updating her fanfics asap. And unfortunately I cannot read Jen's mind and write the chaps for her. Anndddd I'm not allowed on the phone so much so she really can't tell me what she wants to write. But again ASAP. Sooooo go away now...

_Vicky_

_PS. By the way if you didn't already get it I have full access to this account and I have to update all the fics._


End file.
